The present invention relates to a skin whitener cosmetic composition, and more particularly to a cosmetic composition having a skin whitening effect and an anti-suntan effect which contains an esterification product of kojic acid with an aliphatic carboxylic acid as an effective component.
There are known many cosmetic compositions designed to whiten the skin. Such skin whitener cosmetic compositions contain a peroxide such as hydrogen peroxide, zinc peroxide, magnesium peroxide, sodium peroxide, zinc perborate, magnesium perborate or sodium perborate. However, these peroxide compounds have problems in storability, physical and chemical stability and compatibility with other cosmetic ingredients and also the skin whitening effect is not sufficient. In recent years, skin whitener cosmetic compositions containing vitamin C, cysteine or colloidal sulphur were developed and have been availably employed, but the storability, stability and skin whitening effect are not still satisfactory.